Standardized masonry units (eg. cinderblocks) have been used in construction for many years. They are durable, strong, able to resist large compressive forces, and relatively inexpensive. For these and other reasons they are widely used, particularly in building foundations and as load bearing walls. Typically, the masonry units are joined together into a unitary structure using mortar or cement. As one may imagine, such construction techniques are rather labor intensive. That is, a site must be prepared; footings must be planned, framed up, and poured; masonry units must be delivered to a site; and, mortar must be mixed and transported to various locations at the worksite during construction, etc. Moreover, specialized training and skills are required to construct a straight and true structure. Traditionally, this type of construction has been the province of bricklayers and masons. All of this adds to the time and cost needed to assemble a structure; and this tends to offset the low cost of material. An advantage and a drawback to such a construction is that once completed, the structure is more or less permanent. Changes or alterations after-the-fact can be extremely difficult and expensive, and imperfections or mistakes are usually left as is.
There are instances, however, where it might not be possible to obtain or use mortar, or where skilled, trained workers are not available, or even where there is a limited budget. Alternatively, there might be instances where it might not be desirable or advantageous to assemble a permanent structure, or where future changes or reconfigurations are anticipated. For example, a person may wish to construct a skirting wall around an elevated structure such as a mobile home. In such a situation, it is often not necessary or desirable to assemble the structures using mortar or cement. It follows, then, that the need for skilled craftsmen is obviated. Yet, without the use of mortar or cement, such structures are unable to resist any appreciable transverse forces and are susceptible to premature failure and collapse.
There is a need for a way to operatively connect conventionally sized and formed masonry units together in a variety of structures without the use of mortar or cement. There is also a need for a way to operatively connect two or more standardized masonry units together without modifications or alterations thereto. There is also a need for a way in which to easily modify or disassemble structures formed from standardized masonry units without having to destroy the structure. And, there is a need for a way to increase the utilization of standardized masonry units by reducing the amount of time and skill needed for site preparation and assembly.